Alpha and omega fanfiction D Day landings
by Fightingforthewest
Summary: The guys get thrown in as the first wave at the Normandy Landings in the last years of WW2 Also this is just a one shot, but i may make a full story out of it if it receives good review's or if you guys like it I don't know yet probably going to read and review guys I'm out


This is my A&amp;O one shot

I don't know if I am going to turn it into a full story, but I might, if you guys really like it.

The setting is during the late to mid-40s, towards the End of WW2 Hitler knows he's going to lose so he comes up with a plan to win the war.

Our characters are in the war and will see the true evil of the Nazi's what will it be, read and find out little ones.

Date: June 6th 1944 location Normandy, Omaha Beach.

"Omega boats you're in the first waves the alpha boats will follow, you objective is to secure that beach, before they get there. The alpha boats will deploy 1 hour later any questions Winston says. Yea Humphrey says what kind of support will we have here?" Winston nods and says Good question, you're going to have naval support, heavy bombers, and rocket barrages. Also the 101st will be air dropping behind the bluffs to knock out the big guns, so the supply ships can come in. This op should take a day tops, longer for the 101st. Were tightening the noose around Mr. Adolf Hitler here gentlemen don't mess up, if this goes well you all could be on your way home by the end of the year. Dismissed. Everyone yells Yes Sir and goes to their positions. The Alphas look over at all the omegas in formation. The omegas didn't know but the first wave is called the suicide wave many of these young men won't make it home. Omega formation smile for the camera, you boys are going to be on the news the photographer says. None of the omegas smiled, they knew what was coming and they knew it was going to be a long and hard day.

1st Higgins boat-Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, John, Thomas, and Jake.

"Omegas, load up Winston said. The omega battalions and squads load up into the Higgins boats and take one last look at the crafts that carried them from the carriers. They looked at the faces of the alphas knowing that they might not come back. Humphrey saw Kate, Garth, and Can-do in the alpha crowed. Kate mouthed Stay safe Humphrey and keep you head down, or if she said it Humphrey didn't hear her. Humphrey nodded anyway. Humphrey looked at Garth and nodded in Kate's direction and mouthed Keep her safe. That's all he got say before the Higgins boat started lowering. Garth nodded and smiled and Humphrey was gone from his sight.

3

The driver yelled 5 minutes till touchdown. Humphrey was the sergeant of his squad and he said Come on guys like we practiced ready up. He knew they were already ready but that didn't stop them from rechecking and checking again.

2

2 Minutes the driver yelled. Humphrey held his dog tags and said a mental prayer. Humphrey looked around at the scared faces of his friends and some others he didn't know. How had these young farm boys gone from plowing and tending fields in Kansas, or Iowa to fighting Nazi's in Normandy.

1

GO, GO, GO, GO, GO the driver yelled as the ramp dropped. It's safe to say what came next nothing could train or prepare you for MG42's opened up from concrete and re-bar Pill boxes. Entire men from Higgins boats are wiped out in less than 10 seconds. Shakey was killed as soon as the ramp dropped. A MG42 round hit him in the head. Humphrey, Salty John, Jake, and Mooch waded onto the beach and took cover by some anti-tank blockers.

(Back abroad a troop carrier off the coast)

Kate, Garth, Can-do, and about every alpha had a pair of Binoculars and were watching the omegas getting ripped apart by "Hitler's Buzz saw". None of them expected this to happen, there was no way that the Omegas could get up that beach in an hour. Kate screamed as she saw Shakey's head explode. Garth frowned and said WHAT THE HELL, GOD HELP THEM! Winston was watching and could not fathom the slaughter that was going on before him. HE had made a bad decision keeping the Alphas back. And one question was going on through his head, do I launch the Alphas now, or wait and see if the omegas can secure the beach.

(On the beach)

HOLY SHIT Humphrey yelled as the Mg's opened up. Mooch was hit in the leg and he yelled out MEDIC. Shakey lay where he had when he was hit on the edge of the ramp, he wasn't alive when his body hit French soil. Humphrey pulled the radio from Salty s back and radioed the troop ship. Humphrey heard static then a voice how's it going soldier. Humphrey yelled WE NEED IMMEDIATE NAVAL SUPPORT ON THE ENEMY PILLBOX POSITIONS NOW WERE TAKING HEAVY CASUALTIES. I can only see a hand full for guys alive. We need the alphas get me General Winston NOW. Roger patching you through. Humphrey fired his M1 Garand, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, PING. Out of ammo. Humphrey loaded a fresh strip clip into the gun and heard Winston's voice. Humphrey you're going to have to hold out I can't risk the Alphas at this time do what you can, Alphas will be deployed in 45 minutes Winston said. But SIR were getting ripped apart, we may be omegas, but were aren't bullet sponges by the time the alpha's get on that beach, every omega in the western army is going to die, or lay dying. It will be too late sir… A MG burst peppered the radioman, he fell against Humphrey and died shortly afterwards Oh my god, god damn kill that Nazi bastard NOW Humphrey yelled. What's going on Winston said over the radio? MG burst hit the radio man in omega squad 41, he's KIA Humphrey said. WE NEED SUPPORT NOW SIR! Humphrey yelled. Winston frowned and said well I can't send in the Alpha's but I can call in naval bombardment. THEN fucking DO IT we are getting ripped apart, hope you can fill 20 thousand body bags Sir Humphrey yelled throwing down the radio.

(By this time all omega's have landed and were taking cover in Bomb craters, behind Tank blockers and other dead bodies)

Kate walked up to her father in the command room, along with Garth and Can-do. They caught the end of the conversation. Kate heard Humphrey on the other end of the radio connection say Kill that Nazi bastard NOW. What's going on Winston said over the radio? Kate heard Humphrey answer MG burst hit the radio man in omega squad 41, he's KIA. Kate heard Humphrey yell WE NEED SUPPORT NOW SIR! Kate looked at her dad. Winston frowned and said well I can't send in the Alpha's but I can call in naval bombardment. Kate frowned and shook her head and heard Humphrey yell angrily THEN fucking do it! Humphrey had every right to be mad. Winston was letting them go first to prepare the alpha's with more ammo, and wasn't letting them go in until he got word that air cover would be in the area. Kate heard Humphrey over the radio were on our own guys, prepare for a long fight 45 minutes till alpha 'a deploy hold out. We are to capture this beach in those 45 minutes get your ass's up and get to that seawall, 600 yards isn't that far gentlemen lets go. The radio clicked and Humphrey was gone. Kate ran to the window and looked through some binoculars at the beach. She found Humphrey rather quickly. She saw Humphrey get up as well as the rest of the omega's and charge towards the seawall 600 yards away.

(Back on the Beach)

Humphrey didn't know Kate was watching but he sort of felt like she was. Humphrey ran forward along with the rest of the Omega's and kept running all those 600 yards through the hail of bullets, the mortar rounds exploding all around them, and the men in front, behind, and on both sides of him getting hit and screaming out for a medic, if they weren't killed instantly. The omega's reached the seawall a little while later. So far a lot of men had died and the alphas were still hadn't been deployed. Humphrey looked at his watch and said 15 minutes till the alphas deploy someone grab some bandoliers we got to get through this barb wire. The men of the 41st did just that one by one men ran toward Humphrey's position and fixed together bandoliers and shoved them under the barb wire. Humphrey gave the men time to edge away from the bandolier before he gave the order to blow it. NOW Humphrey yelled and braced for the explosion, the demo man blew the bandoliers and started crawling to the other men. It exploded and blew a gap in the barb wire a good enough size to get 3 or four men through at a time. RUN GET OFF THE FUCKING BEACH Humphrey yelled. The men got up and started running through the gap in the barb wire. By now they were out of range for the Big Pillbox's to hit them but they still had smaller MG nests in front of them. The Nazi on the MG opened up and started shooting at the men running up to hill towards a pill box. Rifle fire from all the men down the hill opened up and stopped that threat. The first few men in the long line from the beach to the front were hit and went down, Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch were at the front of the line now so if any other Nazi shot at them they would be down and dead before they knew it. Luckily they made it to the pillbox without incident and started sneaking down and around the side and jumped into the trench. Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch jumped in first and the rest of the men went on ahead and jumped in in groups further and further down. Jake, John, and Thomas jumped down a few yards down and went into the pillbox parallel to Humphrey's position. Mooch how's the leg Humphrey asked? Fine for now the doc patched it up. Good Humphrey says. Salty throw a frag and prepare for runners Humphrey said. Salty pulled the pin on a frag grenade and tossed it in the open doorway of the pillbox while Humphrey, and mooch pointed their rifles at the doorway. The Grenade exploded sending black smoke out the doorway, and dazed Germans stumbling out. Mooch, and Humphrey fired at them as they stumbled out. Humphrey then moved forward and inched into the pillbox. It was clear. Humphrey yelled clear and unloaded the MG that was mounted there. Here we may need this later He handed it to Salty and he put it into his backpack. Mooch lets burn this bunker, got the Satchel Charges? Humphrey asked. Sure do Sir mooch said getting out some packs of c4 explosive. While Salty stands guard at the door, Mooch and Humphrey get to work, putting charges all around the bunker. Alright were good Salty yells and jogs out the door, with Humphrey following. Humphrey yells at the men coming up the hill to stop, Salty, mooch and Humphrey climb out of the trench and jump down the hill. BLOW IT Humphrey yells. Salty turns the knob and the C4 explodes sending the Pillbox into a giant ball of flame and smoke. The men at the bottom cheer and they all get up and run up the hill.

(On the ship off shore)

Winston sees a pillbox explode and sees men running up the hill. The alphas are running around and checking their equipment one last time. Winston speaks over the intercom and says Alpha's you're going to be delayed 45 more minutes we've got some intel informing us that the last of the Luftwaffe is airborne and is heading our way, you'll never make it once we know for sure that the Luftwaffe planes are gone then you're getting deployed. Kate, Garth, and Can-do sighed, frowned and looked towards the beach.

(1 hour later)

Humphrey and the Omega's had captured the beach and were sitting around waiting for the Alpha's. They were looking over the beach, looking at all the fallen bodies, the bloody water, and the bomb craters everywhere. Mooch looked over at Humphrey and said well this goes down in the books as a good day for omega's, we captured the beach without the help of the alpha's. Humphrey looked out across the sea seeing the Higgins boats coming out of the mist. The alphas were coming, it's funny only an hour late. Humphrey shook his head and said this was no good day, and this was no victory, this day will go down in history as one of the worst days ever, and no one should celebrate, yes we've taken the beach but at what cost, we've got dead, and wounded lying everywhere so stop wondering about the future, and help me with the present

Well this is my one shot guys, and like I said I might make it into a full story, but only if you guys respond fairly well to it. Fightingforthewest here saying thanks for reading and have a good day-Peace


End file.
